EL RECUERDO DEL AYER
by princessttarsandy
Summary: UNA PEQUEÑA NARRACION SOBRE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CANDY, SOBRE TERRY AHORA QUE ESTAN LEJOS.


HOLA CHICUELAS BELLAS! ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBI HACE YA UNOS MESES, SON DE LAS PRIEMRAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO COMO VEN ES UN ONE SHOTE, CREOQ UE ASI SE SCRIBE OJALA Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

><p><strong>EL PERSONAJE QUE AQUÍ APARECE NO ME PERTECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE CANDY CANDY, Y SUS CREADORAS MISUKY E IGARASHI, SOLAMENTE LOS TOME PARA DARLE VIDA A LA HISTORIA, LO DEMAS ES DE MI PROPIA INVENCION.<strong>

**EL RECUERDO DEL AYER**

SIENTO EL AIRE SOBRE MI ROSTRO, QUE SECA CADA LAGRIMA QUE DERRAME POR ÉL, GRACIAS A TI MI GRAN AMIGO, AUN RECUERDO CUANDO DE NIÑOS JUGABAMOS POR AQUEL PARQUE, SIEMPRE TOMADOS DE LA MANO; NUESTROS PADRES REIAN DIVERTIDOS, DE QUE SIEMPRE ME PROTEGIAS COMO CUAL PRINCIPE A MI LADO, COMPARTIMOS TODAS LAS TRISTESAS Y ALEGRIAS, TODO EL MUNDO ERA NUESTRO, NADA SE INTERPONDRIA EN NUESTRO CMAINO PAR ALOGRAR NUESTRO OBJETIVO, LAS MONTAÑAS EN ESE MOMENTO AUNQUE GRANDES ERAN PARA AMBOS NO ERAN MAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE, UN PUÑADO DE TIERRA, YA QUE JUNTOS LA ATRAVESABAMOS, SIN IMPORTAR VEREDAS, NUESTRA AMISTAD ERA VERDADERA, MUCHOS HOY MAL INTERPRETAN MIS PALABRAS, AL IGUAL QUE MIS LAGRIMAS, PERO YO SE BIEN QUE TODO QUEDO ATRÁS.

PARA MUCHOS ES IMPERDONABLE, DARSE CUENTA QUE LA AMISTAD PURA Y SINCERA ENTRE EL HOMBRE Y LA MUJER EXISTEN ENTRE AMBOS, Y QUE SIMPLEMENTE SOMOS AMIGOS, LO QUE ANTES ERA TAN BONITO, TAN PERFECTO TAN INOCENTE, SOLAMENTE QUEDA EL RECUERDO, SOLAMENTE NOS QUEDA EL COBIJO DE NUESTRO PASADO, EN DONDE SOLIAMOS JUGAR SIN PREJUICIO ALGUNO. DONDE SOLAMENTE ERAMOS TU Y YO.

DONDE NUESTRA AMISTAD ERA TAN GRANDE, AHORA ESTOY SOLA EN MI HABITACION, RECORDANDO CADA CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE PASAMOS, JUNTOS CADA CELEBRACION QUE COMPARTIMOS, YO SE BIEN QUE HOY, TU ADORADA NOVIA TE LLEVARA UN HERMOSO PRESENTE QUE CON MI AYUDA FUIMOS A ESCOGER, SE QUE TE VERAS MUY BIEN EN ESA CAMISA, EN COLOR MIEL, PERO SOBRE, TODO EN ESE DETALLE, VA TODO EL AMOR QUE SIENTE ELLA POR TI.

EN CAMBIO YO; HOY SE FUE MI AMOR, POR RESPETO A ELLOS, NOS DIJIMOS ADIOS, Y ÉL ANOCHE SE FUE, RECUERDAS QUE TE MARQUE PARA DESEARTE UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Y HOY ME HACES TANTA FALTA, AMIGO, PERO YO SE BIEN QUE YA NO PUEDO RECURRIR MAS A TI, HEMOS PASADO MUCHO, TU PROXIMAMENTE, PERTENECERAS A OTRA MUJER, Y YO TU AMIGA, SOLAMENTE ME QUEDA DESEARTE EN LA DISTANCIA QUE TENGAS UNA VIDA FELIZ, Y PLENA, ESTE CUMPLEAÑOS ERA ESPECIAL PARA TI.

NO SE SI RECUERDAS DE NIÑOS SENTADOS EN EL LAGO, HABLABAMOS DE ESTA FECHA EN ESPECIAL, NOS IMAGINABAMOS ATODOS NUESTROS INVITADOS, CON CASCOS, Y TANQUES DE OXIGENO, VEIAMSO ESA FECHA TAN LEJOS, DE NOSOTROS, DECIAMOS QUE JAMAS NADIE PODRIA CAMBIAR NUESTRA AMISTAD.

NO IMAGINAMOS, QUE SI HABIA ALGUIEN O ALGO, ESE ALGO QUE YO DECIA QUE ERA AMOR, QUE POR EL ERA CAPAZ DE SUPERAR CUALQUIER CIRCUNSTANCIA, EL SE FUE Y ME APARTO DE TU LADO, DEL COBIJO PROTECTOR QUE TENIA A TU LADO.

Y TU POR TU PARTE, NO QUERIAS COMPLICARTE MAS CON ELLA, AMIGO, CUAN DURO ES NUESTRO CASTIGO, POR EL AMOR NOS HEMOS ALEJADO, Y HOY QUE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS, NO PUEDO DARTE EL ABRAZO ANHELADO.

EL DESEO DE UNA VIDA PLENA, SIN ESCUCHAR UNA VEZ MAS TU VOZ, SIN DECIRTE TAN SOLO, GRACIAS POR TANTOS AÑOS DE AMISTAD SINCERA, SIN PEDIRME OTRA COSA, QUE SIMPLEMENTE FUESE YO MISMA, LA VIDA QUIESO SEPARARNOS, Y HOY TU ESTAS AL LADO DE TU AMADA, RECIBIENDO CADA CARICIA QUE ELLA TIERNAMENTE TE REGALA.

TE MERECES LA FELICIDAD PLENA PRO QUE YO SE BIEN QUE A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS TU SEMBLANTE ES REBELDE, Y PREPOTEN, DENTRO DE TI EXISTE ESE JOVEN DULCE Y TIERNO QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO A MI LADO, ESA MIRADA TRISTE Y SOÑADORA,QUE COMPARTES CON CADA UNA DE TUS ADMIRADORAS.

ESA MIRADA TAN TUYA Y TAN MIA QUE EN SU MOMENTO, FUE SOLAMENTE MÍA, EN ESA MIRADA QUE FUE SIEMPRE INDESCRIPTIBLE, PERO CONT AN SOLO, TU PICARDIA, CONQUISTANSTE A TAN BELLA MUJER.

AMIGO, YO SE BIEN QUE EL RESPETO NOS LO DEBEMOS DE TENER, AHORA YA NO SOMOS LOS NIÑOS AHORA SOMOS, UNOS ADULTOS A LOS QUE DEBEMOS GUARDAR SILENCIO, DE NIÑOS JAMAS NOS IMPORTO LAS APARIENCIAS, Y AHORA DE GRANDES DEBEMOS VIVIR DENTRO DE ELLAS.

AMIGO, SI ME PIDIERAN CAMBIAR ALGO DE MI PASADO, NO CAMBIARIA NI UN SEGUNDO A TU LADO, PEDIRIA MAS TIEMPO PARA COMPARTIR CONTIGO CADA INSTANTE GANADO, CADA TRIUNFO COMPARTIDO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS TERRANCE, POR HABER HECHO MI NIÑEZ FELIZ, POR HACER CADA MINUTO ESPECIAL, CADA INSTANTE FELIZ.

POR ESO AMIGO, AUNQUE SEA DE LEJOS, TE DESEO

UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RECIBE DE LEJOS MI ABRAZO ANHELADO.

Y UN RECUERDO MAS DE NUESTRA ETERNA AMISTAD, QUE AUNQUE EL TIEMPO PASE, JAMAS SERA CAPAZ DE BORRAR LO QUE HAY ENTRE TU Y YO.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO MIO.


End file.
